


Eddie, What is Love?

by TheEddieBrockConspiracy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Choking, Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEddieBrockConspiracy/pseuds/TheEddieBrockConspiracy
Summary: Eddie has to explain to Venom what love is and Venom takes it as a personal mission to gets Eddie's mind off of Annie.





	1. What is Love, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is 'If you want Love' by NF.  
> Definitely recommend listening to it while reading!
> 
> Song is not mine and characters are not mine! 
> 
> Shouldn't be many mistakes if any I read over this like six times to make sure!

_'If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain_ _  
__If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change_ _  
__If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away_ _  
__If you want love, if you want love'_  
  
The words were soft and mumbled, barely audible, but of course they were as clear as day in his mind and as Eddie continued to half sing half mumble the words of the song he could feel that all to familiar stir in his body. Venom was paying attention now. Over the months he and Venom had been together he realized if he focused hard enough he could feel the other stir.  
  
There was an involuntary shiver that ran down his spine and he continued to listen to the music trying his best to ignore the other. Eddie knew now that Venom was poking around in his mind, and he knew Venom could see the memories of he and Annie flying through his mind as the song continued.  
  
_'The older I get, I feel like I'm always tryna save time_ _  
__Talkin' to the voices in my head, they make me think twice_ _  
__Tellin' me it doesn't mean it's wrong because it feels right_ _  
__I'm scared that one day I wake up and wonder where the time go_ _  
__Talk about the past like it's the present while I rock slow_ _  
__I'll sit in the living room and laugh with kids of my own'_  
  
He could feel Venom stir again and flow through him, he could feel the interest Venom had in his emotions and Eddie tilted his head back forcing a tear back. He paused in his ministrations to stare at the knife in his hand.  
  
**_'What is this 'Love' he speaks of, Eddie?"_** Venom purred in the back of his mind. _**'It seems to have control over your emotions. When he says this word, an emptiness runs through your mind, along with reminders of her."** _Eddie had made Venom promise he wouldn't mention Anne's name in promise the he wouldn't call Venom a parasite anymore, and so a deal was struck.  
  
Eddie visibly tensed as Venom's voice rolled through his mind and he sighed. "It's-"  
**_'It's not "nothing"._** Venom deadpanned making sure his voice came through as soft as possible with his natural growl. **_'What is this love...'_**  
Venom knew he could just dig deeper and peer into Eddie's mind but that wasn't necessarily appropriate with how Eddie's emotions were mixing and conflicting at the moment. Venom purred and slowly formed his face outside of Eddie's body. Floating from his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes he glared at Eddie, before forming the rest of his body and sitting on the island Eddie was cutting food on. The symbiote did his best to criss cross his legs. He'd seen this on TV and was interested in how it worked.  
Seeing Venom try his best to cross his large legs on top of the wooden counter Eddie smiled. Seeing such a large being peering at him like a three year old amused him, and he could feel Venom radiate that emotion with him, another involuntary shiver running through him.  
A poke at his side brought him back to present day and he sighed, face flushing slightly. "It's... It's not that easy to explain, Vee. It's like and emotion, an action, a mental state... A companionship all at once. It's trust, communication. Which I didn't... Communication is...isn't an easy issue."  
**_"With her? Like talking? Like we are doing now? Questioning and understanding. This is communication?"_**  
"Yeah, Vee like us now."  
**_"So we are in love, yes? This is love."_**  
Eddie flushed and Venom visibly vibrated. That was a new emotion. "I... I wouldn't say that. Love is.. Putting yourself before someone else, its-"  
**_"I put myself before you."_**  
"It's protecting them no matter what."  
**_"I protect you."_** Venom pulling the memory of shielding Eddie from the explosion.  
"It's doing whatever is necessary to care for them."  
**_"You care for me and I care for you. You feed me I heal you."_**  
"Venom.. It's not that simple, there are a lot of aspects to love that..."  
**_"Like what? What are these aspects?"_**  
"God, Vee, affirmation, gifts, understanding, sex, quality time together, family, communication, finances! It's an action, a physical feeling, a mental state, it's-!"  
Venom gazed down at Eddie for a moment as the man threw his little tantrum, before bluntly questioning, **_"Sex? What is this?"_**  
The word slide off his tongue slowly as he squinted his large white eyes down at the man who was now a bright red. Venom slid from the counter looking down at Eddie. ** _"What is this new emotion, it causes you to change colors. We do not do this on my planet..."_** Venom purred out touching at Eddie's cheek.  
  
Eddie scooted back, which he didn't really know why, Venom was connected to him. His face flushing deeper. **_"Does the word sex make you sick? Are you sick Eddie? There is a large amount of blood in your face.."_**  
Eddie grumbled and quickly moved back to cutting at the chicken he was trying to cook. Trying being the key word.  
**_"Eddie..."_**  
"What!"  
**_"What is this sex you speak of?"_**  
"It's not important..."  
**_"Is it this?"_** And a memory was pulled forth causing Eddie to pause in his ministrations once more. A vivid memory of he and Anne running through his mind.  
As soon as Venom felt Eddie's emotions fall he pulled the memory back to where it hid. "I really don't appreciate you pulling memories from where I stick them to forget about them."  
**_"Well when you want to be a pussy and not talk to me I have to improvise. I do not want to hurt you in anyway. I just want to understand."_**  
"Or just stop fucking asking."  
  
Venom was quite for a moment. ** _"I would be the top."_**  
"What? Oh-ohh..." Another tainting brush of pink ran over Eddie's face. He'd never.. Considered.  
He hadn't really considered sex at all since Venom had entered his body. He hadn't considered much in the sexual realm at all really. At least not consciously.  
He'd been so kept on feeding and protecting himself and Venom, killing Drake, and stopping the world from ending. He hadn't considered his own bodily needs. Venom always healed him so he didn't really think of his body at all. Venom told him when they needed to eat... He kind of had become relent on Venom and didn't really worry about himself. "That's not really..."  
**"Possible? Yes it is."**  
Venom stepped forward towards Eddie watching as his hands shook while he tried to cut the chicken. Venom could feel the fear in Eddie's body and he hesitated, he did not want Eddie to fear him. "Necessary. I was going to say, necessary."  
**"Maybe not necessary but required, I can tell human bodies require more than food, sleep, and healing. Just as we do not simply just need a host."**  
Eddie gripped at the knife in his hand as he felt Venom circle a tentacle around his thigh. He could feel his sweat pants tighten with the extra flesh around his thigh. His face flushed darker and he looked down at the knife in his hand. "It's really not necessary."  
**_"That's complete bullshit."_** Venom mumbled as he slowly pressed against Eddie. Wrapping the tentacle tighter around his thigh. Eddie whimpered and pressed against the counter, nearly bending over it. He could feel the electricity coursing through Venom, and the way the tentacle pulsed against his skin made him shiver. Venom was patient and awaited Eddie's fear to alleviate before he continued. **_"Tell me if I'm doing this right, Eddie. Guide me. I want to make you happy."_**  
"You do make me happy, Vee..." Eddie nearly panted. God he knew he looked like a whore.

 ** _"Not like this. I want to feel you in every way possible. Comfort you where others can't."_** He made his point by coursing what wasn't his humanoid body at the moment through Eddie, vibrating. Eddie bit back a moan and allowed his grip on the knife to loosen, before gripping at the edge of the counter. The knife falling against the counter with a clinking reverberation.  
  
**_"You have dreams about this, you know, Eddie?"_** Venom mused a smile rippling through him when he felt a heat rush through Eddie emitting at his pale cheeks. "I.. I'm asleep, I don't know what..."  
**_"Lie. You think about it when you wake up because you complain about your clothes. They're wet, every time."_** Venom's voice probed at Eddie, nearly condescending.  
  
The tentacle now slithering along the inside of Eddie's upper though. He could feel how the thick tentacle caused his boxers to bunch up in the crease of his hips. Pressing his hips forward Eddie groaned, "Vee..."  
**_"Yes, Eddie?"_** Oh that daunting voice.  
"Just don't, please don't stop." Eddie panted out trying to scoot the cutting board and knife away from the edge of the counter. He wanted to deny everything that fell from Venoms mouth, but he knew he couldn't, verbally or mentally. Venom knew everything about him. He'd sifted through Eddie's mind so much in the last six months, it was as if he was a sluice.  
**_"Of course not, Eddie."_** The rumble in Venom's tone caused Eddie's cock to stiffen and he pressed further against the counter. **_"You like this, yes?"_** Venom purred, as the tentacle thickened and crawled further up Eddie's thigh. He could feel the end of the thick tendril slithering around the top of his thigh prodding everywhere but his cock. **_"I want to hear you Eddie. I need to know if this is suitable or not."_**  
"Don't be so smug you.." There was a gasp and Eddie whimpered falling against the counter. "You know if I...if I like it or not." Eddie breathed trying restore his posture from Venoms teasing tendril. **_"I would be reassured by your words, Eddie."_** Venom mused, the tentacle pursuing Eddie's swollen cock now. Wrapping gently around him, before squeezing slightly. The received arch in Eddie's back pushed Venom to further pursue his ministrations. "Just not too-too much pressure..." Eddie breathed, he knew Venom could sometimes forget Eddie's mortal dilemmas. **_"Yes, Eddie~."_** Venom confirmed and proceeded to mount Eddie to the counter, feeling Eddie's body already losing traction with the floor and strength in his knees. Venom manifested another tentacle from Eddie's ankle and twirled it up around the man's other leg. While the other still curled around his cock pulsed, and performed a contraction like motion around him.  
  
Eddie having long lost his sight sunk against the counter and moaned, "P-Pull the sweats off please. God it's...so hot in here.."  
**_"Please? So this is how to get you to comply so easily..."_** Venom smirked even if it was all teeth, Eddie could feel his cheeks redden, "Shut up... Just pull the damn.. Ah- No. Wait. Vee." Eddie mewed as he felt Venom circle a new tendril around the rim of his entrance. Two new tendrils holding his cheeks apart. The rush of fear Eddie implored caused Venoms acts to pause and he warmed his temperature. **_"Eddie. Eddie. It is okay. I will not pursue further if it hurts you in anyway..."_**  
"No. No. It's fine.. I trust you."Eddie nearly squeaked out. His words were truly spoken, and Venom could feel Eddie beaming under his fear of the past. Venom tried to ignore the memory that had materialized when he'd caressed Eddie's rear.  
  
The event was... degrading, and Eddie had been so young, innocent. Humans could be the most evil of creatures, and Venom just wanted to pile all of their heads and bodies in piles. Anyone that remotely hurt Eddie he hated, and this memory made him radiate anger. Until he felt Eddie feeding off of his anger, and he quietly caressed Eddie's abdomen. **_"No-one will hurt you while I'm here, Eddie. I will always be here."_** The symbiote purred his face nudging the crevice between Eddie's shoulder and neck. Eddie visibly relaxed, "I know. I trust you, just stop... If-if it hurts too much. Okay?"  
**_"Always."_** Just the purr of Venom's voice was enough to calm Eddie's anxious nerves.  
  
The tentacle around Eddie's now flaccid cock pulsed again proceeded to return to it previous actions.  
The tentacle circling Eddie's entrance slowed its early ministrations and instead petted over Eddie's rear, allowing Eddie to grow accustomed the feeling of new found objects near his ass. Venom's own breath slowed to calm his anticipation and help Eddie focus on his current feelings rather than past memories. **_"Eddie you are perfect for us. Never will we hurt you intentionally."_** And Venom filtered through him reassuring this fact.  
  
The tentacle flicking slowly over Eddie's entrance, before pushing in. Eddie's immediate negative reaction caused Venom to stop and focus his treatments on pampering and comforting Eddie, the tentacle around Eddie's cock pumped him. The other's gasp and tightening grip on the counter reassured that Eddie was okay. "Vee..." Eddie breathed pawing at the counter trying to push himself up. "Vee, I-I wanna see you.. I want you-you to see me." Eddie mumbled and Venom cracked a toothy smile picking Eddie up with ease. Pushing the cutting board and knife into the floor, the chicken following suit. Slowly turning Eddie and setting him on the edge of the counter. **_"Anything, anything you want."_** Venom purred before pulling Eddie to rest against the edge of the counter. The tentacles continued to work their magic and as Venom took Eddie in those thick masculine arms Eddie clamped against his symbiote. Eddie's eyes connected with Venom's and for a moment Eddie stared before his face blushed and he looked to Venoms chest. **_"Oh Eddie. So perfect."_** Venom cooed over the crimson figure, finally slipping the sweat pants off.  
  
Venom took this moment of distraction to push the tentacle further inside of Eddie before a wail of pain was pulled from Eddie's lips and he clawed at Venom's chest. Immediately stalling his actions Venom petted Eddie's hair before pulling his chin up and peering into his eyes. **_"Are you okay Eddie? I need you to speak to me. This is new. For the both of us."_**  
  
Eddie's panicked breath and half cried groans didn't do much to help Venom understand if actions being committed were proper or correct for that matter. When Eddie finally calmed and his fear slipped away again he peered up a Venom and nodded. "Just... Just a little slower...hm... Please." Venom complied slowing the intruding tentacle and slowing his own anticipation. For Venom this was much like Klyntar mating. Of course it was far different in the spectrum that Eddie was fragile and far easier to be injured during the process. It couldn't just be assumed that Eddie could handle everything Venom had to offer even if it was what Eddie wanted. It would be quite a challenge to both heal and in terms, mate, with Eddie simultaneously. So in laymen's terms Venom wasn't going to comply just yet to the self degrading images running through Eddie's mind. It was a turn on, but Venom wasn't up for losing his only tactic to living. Plus he really liked Eddie. Earth's atmosphere was to dangerous to go slinking about without a host. Finding out Eddie's limits could be an event in the future. Right now Eddie needed to be distracted from his last emotional injury and Venom was well intrigued already to Eddie's little outburst while trying to explain love.  
  
When the tentacle slid future into him Eddie gasped, grasping at Venom's bulking arms. There was a broken moan, and his breathing picked up "Vee.." Eddie's faced flushed deeply and he peered down to where his and Venoms body met, or at least in a way that wasn't normal to their common physical connection. **_"Yes, Eddie?"_** Venoms voice was a soft as it could get and Eddie squeaked a moan when Venom slowly pulled the tentacle out before pursuing entry again. "D-Don't stop."  
**_"Not until you say, or your body gives out."_** Venom commented reassuring Eddie he wouldn't force him into anything he did not agree with. The tentacle continued this pattern until the walls around it loosened and the black thread was able to thicken more, filling Eddie. The tentacle around Eddie's cock had, by this point, encircled the flesh and restrained any means of release. Eddie was a drooling mess, and his grip on Venom's arms tightened further each time the thick tentacle inside him widened. The pulsing around his cock was infuriating, and painful without release, but this pain he carved. He liked this. Scratch that. He loved this, and the fact that Venom was making him feel this way only amplified the trust he felt for the symbiote.  
  
Venom of course knew this and slowly he leaned down his long tongue rolling out of his mouth to lick along the side of Eddie's neck. Coursing over his collar bone before the pink appendage soon latched around his throat and ever so slowly cut off his airway. Inch by inch Eddie could feel his pathway for breath close and his heart rate pick up. He wasn't scared, no he wanted this. He'd purposefully pulled this image to the forefront of his mind, and as always Venom complied, strangling him. When Eddie's grip loosened and his eyes rolled back Venom released Eddie's throat and picked up the force in which the tentacle entered Eddie.  
Suddenly Eddie wailed and his grip around Venom's arms tightened, his head fell back and he whimpered. The warmth that ran though Eddie was Venoms reassurance Eddie hadn't just been torn apart. So Venom continued, the tentacle thickening once more and thrust becoming more violent.  
  
For Venom the sensation was just as rewarding. Klyntar mating wasn't so much physical contact as it was two bodies becoming one. The smooth slick warm innards clasped around the thick black tentacle was more more of an emotional pleasure for Venom. It allowed the symbiote to know Eddie fully trusted him. Having Eddie so broken in front of him, so vulnerable, more so than normal. And Eddie's immense trust of his liquid-like predator captivated Venom. It let venom know Eddie wanted him, but most of all trusted him. A symbiotic relationship was fully about trust, and this. This bonding, mating, as Eddie called it sex. This was a form of trust Venom could understand. This proved Eddie trusted Venom with his life. To lay so vulnerable before him, fully at his mercy. Maybe this was love. He would inquire later.  
  
As Eddie cried out, Venoms name finally slipping from his lips, the clasp around his cock loosened and Eddie was allowed his much needed release. He came with an almost painful moan, still clasping to Venom as the tentacle continued with its desecration of his body. He would feel this in the morning. Venoms merciless thrusting didn't stop and soon enough Eddie was back clinging to Venoms arms mewing, overstimulation rupturing through his comparably smaller frame. Venom's tongue found Eddie's throat again and his air supply was limited as he "dug" into Venom's arms. His voice was transitioning into horse cries, and his body vibrated. "Vee. Vee, m-more." His demand came out more so a whisper, as if he was unsure. He was certain, his itchy throat had prone him to whispers not the mention the thick pulsing tongue around his throat. It was evident Venom had obliged when a wooden creak rang through the apartment. Luckily Venom took this as a clue that the counter couldn't support them much longer, or at least Venom's weight against it and Eddie. So lifting Eddie off the edge of the counter the human clung to the symbiotes chest grabbing at him like a child as he moaned into the others barrel like chest. The scene continued much like this until Eddie's breathing grew shallower and his grip began to loosen from exhaustion. Venom slowed the tentacles exploring and intruding Eddie's body, to a slower caressing like touch. The thick tentacle slowing its actions before completely stopping and pulling out of Eddie's entrance, disappearing into Eddie's thigh. Venoms tongue retreating back behind those fang like teeth.  
  
Venom held Eddie, walking them to the couch the large monstrous form laid Eddie on the couch before slowly soaking back into Eddie's body through his legs. Venom was only gone long enough to restore some of Eddie's energy, and heal the few cuts on his neck from the sharp teeth. He left the already bruising skin alone, he knew in the back of Eddie's mind he wanted to look at them in the morning. When he manifested again, kneeling beside the couch Eddie turned his head a goofy smile appearing on his tired face. "Love you, Vee." And a warm ripple ran through them both, Eddie sprawled on the couch, Venom tucked beside him on the floor. Venom purred and a tendril pulled the thick blanket from their bedroom covering Eddie.


	2. Explaining Love to Venom or Trying to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie explains love to Venom a little better, but of course Annie comes up and Venom is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I did.
> 
> I will put this out there... I USUALLY DO NOT PUMP OUT CHAPTERS THIS QUICK!!!!
> 
> Also this is credited to my girlfriend. She wanted a bottom Venom.

  
**_'Eddie, you are thinking about her. Eddie you are sad, again. Always... Eddie is always sad.’_**  
"I know bud...it's just so hard to get over, someone you've been with for so long..." A thick sigh rolled from Eddie's lip and he felt the couch dip, Venom had materialized.   
Recently Venom had stayed in his humanoid form. He did it because it made Eddie feel less lonely and sometimes made him altogether forget Venom was actually protruding from him. On more occasions than one now Venom would let Eddie lay on him or lean against him. Venom would vibrate anytime this happened. He could comfort Eddie this way and he thrived anytime it happened. Still it made Venom angry. He liked Annie yes because Eddie liked her, but she hurt Eddie. She hurt him deeply, deep enough Eddie had debated a couple of times, (forgetting Venom existed) suicide. This was one of those times.   
**_"Eddie we need you. Do not hurt yourself."_**  
"I know Vee,"  
**_"Eddie, I do not like this pain. It is physical, but seemingly solely from emotion.."_**  
"That's love, Vee, that's what happens when your heart is broken."  
**_"That's stupid your heart is not broken, what Dan was talking about I fixed."_** Venom snarled. "That's not what I'm talking about, Vee. There are some pains for humans that not only hurt emotionally but physically. It usually happens when an argument with a loved one breaks out."  
**_"Eddie this is pathetic."_**  
"Not really helping, Vee." The disregard to his words caused Eddie to limb further into the couch and huff, the knife in his hand was clenched tighter. He knew Venom could stop him, so he didn't know why he debated killing himself so much. He guessed because Venom never really took over his body to stop him. Most of the time Eddie talked himself out of it, while Venom sat back and watched. Out of the things Venom could pick apart in Eddie his emotions and this heartbreak or love, whichever, were two things he couldn't begin to understand.   
**_"I am sorry Eddie I have ignored your explanation. Please continue."_**  
Eddie was quiet for a long time, and his mood seemed to worsen in the passing silence. Venom's nervousness, for the first time, were felt by Eddie and he knew Venom knew he messed up. There was a thick hand laid on Eddie's naked thigh and Eddie looked to Venom sighing heavily. He pulled the blanket closer to himself. "I can only explain it as an exponential pain. Beginning in one place or as one thing and spreading until it takes over everything you know. Kind of like you, but you were a plus, heartbreak is not a plus."  
This Venom could understand. He did start as an asshole only using Eddie as a host, then he kind of delved deeper and took over Eddie for a while and now they coexisted. Maybe he could teach Eddie to live with this pain, but lessen it and finally get rid of it. He did not like this state and Eddie did not have a lot of energy this way, Venom stayed hungrier than normal and he was moody.   
  
**_"'Eddie, much like with us, we learned to coexist. How do we teach you to live comfortably with this pain of her?"_**   
"That's the hard part... I don't know. I've learned how to cope with everything else in life, but with her... I can't. I feel like I wasted my life running after her to trip and fuck it up in the end. I don't know what to do. I thought maybe the kiss had been her idea, and I had hope for a moment. Not that I don't love it was you but I still hang on to some stupid fantasy that she wants me back, Vee. I want to forget. I want to erase the memories of her."   
Venom hummed and pulled Eddie into his lap. When he felt Eddie relax he spoke. **_"It is something we will have to learn together. What about those therapist things.... They do what I do, but not as well right? Dig into your mind... Maybe that might help."_**   
"Where did you learn about a shrink..."  
**_"When you fall asleep on the couch really weird shows come on... At like three in the morning. You know I do not sleep."_**  
"I don't think a shrink would work."  
**_"You are scared."_**  
"And poor."  
**_"They are expensive? That does not make sense? Make people pay to live?"_**  
"It's just how it works.. I don't make the rules."  
**_"We should, we would be a great team leader."_**  
Eddie grunted at this before laughing, "That's not how it works here..."   
**_"It should work that way."_**   
"Vee that would be like a caste system. That's not cool." Eddie felt Venom shift and go silent. He was thinking. ** _"Eddie when you are sad you think about her. What makes you think about her?"_**   
"Everything. The color red because of her lipstick... Suits. She looked really good in suits. Cats, the wind when her hair would blow in it. My motorcycle... The helmet I wear.. Food, because we can't cook that well... She could always cook."  
**_"The we should make those positive things, connect them with something that makes you happy."_** Venom purred he felt like he was helping and Eddie could feel Venom flow warmly through him. **_"I could easily learn to cook, I just do not know anything other than tater tots and human faces..."_** Eddie visibly shivered at the mention of eating people. He was still attempting at getting over that one.   
"Then we should go get some cookbooks and then you can cook for me, and I'll feed you."  
**_"By hand."_**  
"Deal." Eddie hopped up from the couch as Venom disappeared back into him and pulled the Bluetooth from his pocket. They'd agreed walking about talking to himself looked crazy and at least with a Bluetooth he people would understand even if the conversation didn't make sense. Walking towards the door Eddie nearly tripped over all of the clothes in the floor. "Maybe we should do laundry later to Vee, I do need some fresh clothes." He'd been cooped up in the apartment for the past three days in a stupor pouting and ignoring Venom until now.   
  
They hadn't discussed the.. Sex? The sex they'd had or Eddie saying he loved Venom and Venom hadn't brought it up to Eddie's relief. Venom knew Eddie wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He knew Eddie wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want Venom to bring it up. Eddie wanted to bring it up but he was scared. So venom was patient and didn't say anything. He knew Eddie wanted to do it again, and that he loved how vulnerable he had felt. Venom knew he love when Venom towered over him. Venom knew Eddie wanted Venom to push his limits see how much he could really take. In Eddie's own mental thoughts, Venom was a prefect fit for Eddie. But this need to stay and this hope for Annie was harming any fantasy he had. So Venom would do all he could to help Eddie get through this, because Eddie belonged to him and his thoughts proved he had work to do. Eddie felt part of him still belonged to women who didn't want him anymore. She had Dan. He liked Dan. Dan was a good man.   
But Eddie had Venom, and Venom was better than all of those.   
  
As he walked down the street Eddie ran over where to buy cookbooks and what kind. "Vee, you like Chinese take out right?"  
**_"Yes. It is acceptable."_**  
"And what about Italian? Have we ever had Italian?"  
**_"I do not think Italian would work well with your stomach Eddie. We had it once. Bad memory. Stick with Chinese and, chicken."_**  
"But Italian is good. Besides it's better than Mexican there's a reason we've never eaten Mexican." Eddie laughed as he entered a store immediately heading for the cookbooks when they reached the aisle in the far back of the store Venom's head formed and quickly read over the books, a tendril grabbing one and pushing it to Eddie's chest. **_"This, now we can make you breakfast. And this one.."_** He spoke a tendril grabbing a book that showed different meals with Ramen Noodles. "Cheap and easy, smart Vee." Venom radiated through him and Eddie felt his body warm. "Okay I guess we should shop for some food since we're already out." Eddie mumbled as he moved towards the meats. Eventually he turned and walked for the chips. Chips would work for now until Venom wanted to start cooking for him. Besides he had to show him how the oven worked. **_"I already know, I looked through your memories. It's very simple. And these cookbooks tell you the temperature to put the oven on. Or the stove eyes. And we know how the microwave and toaster oven work. Can we get Toaster Strudels, Eddie?"_**   
"Yeah I guess so, you like those?" Venom's hums of appreciation answered his question and he moved to the frozen food aisle. "We could just buy these TV dinners."  
**_"No! I want you to think of me when you see home cooked dinners not her. And me cooking for you is the only way to make that happen. Plus you basically catch my food for me, you have to tell me who is and is not a bad guy. The least I can do is cook you something worthwhile and healthier for your body."_**  
"Okay, okay damn. Sorry. I'll make a mental note." Eddie stomped towards the frozen breakfast foods and grabbed the requested box. They left the store with two cook books, a bag of chips, and a box of Toaster Strudels.   
  
Once the door was shut again Eddie groaned at the mess. There were clothes everywhere along with take out and pizza boxes everywhere. "Oh god, this looks like a college dorm.. This is disgusting." An image of how clean Annie kept their house clean ran through his mind and Venom recoiled. Moving Eddie forward he plopped him on the couch. **_"No more thoughts of her. I do not like her. She hurt you, and you hurting hurts us."_** Venom mused his humanoid form coming to in front of Eddie sitting on the table that squeaked under his weight. So He stood towering over Eddie, immediately gaining a response. **_"No more. I want you to think about me. You are scared, and I do not understand why. You have to let it go Eddie. Let her go. We will work through this together but constantly connecting everything to her will not make this any easier. Connect it to me. To us. The mess is here because of us. Not because she isn't here to clean it up."_** Venom growled placing a clawed hand beside Eddie's head on the top of the couch. Eddie was melting in his seat, and Venom could feel the response. The quickening of his heart the warm flow of blood to his crotch. Images flashing through his mind. **_"Eddie do you want to continue, our exploration from last time?"_** Venoms tongue lolled from behind his teeth and extended out towards Eddie's face. The man's cheeks immediately heating as he sunk into the couch. Venom could feel his body temperature raise and he cooled his own, keeping Eddie at a neutral body temperature.   
Eddie moaned as he was straddled by the large figure and his hips bucked up against Venom. **_"You want to fuck us yes?"_** Venom purred rocking his own hips down against Eddie's. Venom was picking up quickly from memory and Eddie's obvious body language what he liked. What turned him on and most of all what got him off. It amused Venom that Eddie was far more sensitive when it came to anything Venom did to him. Venom took one of Eddie's hand and pressed it against his backside. **_"This is where you want to be Eddie. Isn't it?"_** Eddie's face was bright red but the determination in Eddie's eyes sent a wave through Venom and he sneered. **_"Once. Then you'll bow to my whims."_** Venom offered and Eddie immediately pushed at Venom unbuckling his pants, once they were down enough to release his cock Venom manifested his own entrance ** _. "Come on Eddie don't hold back. Use us."_** Venom peered down at Eddie as he straddled him, rolling his large hips. He could feel the anticipation running ramped through Eddie and it made Venom vibrate. He too was eager, this would be interesting for him.   
  
Eddie groaned at the easy access as he entered Venom's newly made entrance. Gasping slightly when Venom tightened himself to a comfortable but firm hold on Eddie's cock. He wanted to this resembled what he felt when he screwed Eddie. He wanted Eddie to know what he felt like. **_"Fuck me Eddie,"_** Venom mused as he slid down Eddie's cock, the man tainting darker, before roughly bucking his hips. "Down!" Eddie growled pushing Venom face down into the couch cushion, swiftly flipping their positions. Venom of course allowing this. Once Eddie had Venom nailed into the couch he proceeded to pound him further into it. Venom's tongue falling out of his mouth as he breathed into the couch. His natural slimy spit soaking the cushion. **_"Harder Eddie. Hurt me. I want to be stuck to the couch when you're done with me.."_** He shamelessly mewed, a hand clawing at the couch. Catching the fabric and easily ripping it open. Eddie could tell Venom was actually gaining some kind of pleasure from this so when Venom requested to thrust harder Eddie complied. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resonating throughout the small apartment. Venom's breath was heavy and Eddie was lowly groaning his own head falling back as he violently trusted into Venom. "Fuck... " Eddie's grip on Venoms thighs would have definitely caused bruises to any natural being. Eddie was small compared to Venom but he was strong for a normal human, and a little stronger as Venom had enhanced him.   
  
It wasn't long before Eddie and Venom alike were a mixture of groaning and moaning mess mounted to the couch. Eddie close to his climax and Venom experiencing a new form of bonding. Something he may have been too into. Eddie's moaned cracked as he came, Venom pulsing around him milking out everything he had to offer.   
  
By now the cushions had sunken in the couch and Venom was arched at an unnatural level, even for an alien. When Eddie finally slowed down and pulled out he collapsed on top of Venom the symbiote slouching further into the couch, a pant falling from his mouth. **_"Eddie~ Hungry."_** Venom purred from under the man panting heavily on top of him. His jacket was covered in sweat, his hair clamping to his face.   
**_"Eddie~"_**  
"Okay! Okay! I got it." Eddie grumbled pushing up off of Venom. He stood still to stabilize himself to a moment before taking the advantage of Venom's ass in the air. The smack rang out catching Venom off guard, and he snarled jumping up to his feet. His tongue curling and his white eyes narrowed, his teeth appearing sharper than usual. Eddie swore there was a blush, but maybe he had just imagined the Symbiote's embarrassment. Floating over to the kitchen, Eddie was still riding the high from his orgasm as he pushed the tots into the toaster oven along with half of the box of Toaster Strudels he leaned against the counter.   
  
Venom still collecting himself sneering at Eddie from the living room. Eddie knew his smirk would get him in trouble, but he figured it was worth a good slap on the ass.   
  
The ding of the toaster oven five minutes later signed off the next chapter of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient for the next chapter.  
> I take college classes as a senior student in high school.  
> I'm constantly in a state of eminent disgust and pain.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus had nothing to do with proposing. 
> 
> Venom hasn't spoke in a dew days, nor manifested his humanoid form at that and Eddie is worried. Slowly coming to realize he is lost alone.

It took two weeks of burning macaroni for both Eddie and Venom to understand the factor between cooking and laziness. Turns out they're like oil and water, and watching a whole movie before removing the pot from the burning eye doesn't work well. So Venom would stand the whole time watching the stove eye, or checking the oven thirteen times. Eddie grew to love watching Venom so frantically checking the food so it wouldn't burn. Venom of course realized this quickly and did his best to perform exceptionally well for Eddie.    
  
He felt like a dog. Even if Venom himself didn't completely understand what that implied, but he knew dogs could do the best tricks to please their owners. That was how he felt, and for what reason? Venom knew he had Eddie. The man was constantly in the palm of his hand, but he didn't have Eddie the way Annie had. Eddie was his, but he wasn't  _ his _ . And here he was, reading every cookbook in the world, looking through every nook and cranny to find out a little more about Eddie each day. Here he was cutting flips, laying down, and sitting anytime Eddie spoke his name. And what he gained was a grown man basking like a whore in his wake with no real potential of a relationship. Every night was a one nightstand. Just one they couldn't get away from. Eddie couldn't get up in the morning dress and leave. He could but Venom was always there.   
  
Venom had tried everything. Sentimental shit humans supposedly enjoyed, brash nature slamming Eddie down and fucking his brains out, cooking, pampering him, leaving him alone to think for once, not interfering with his life. He'd even let the man fuck him. That was not something any ol' joe could do. No one fucked Venom.  _ No one _ . Yet once again here he was tripping over his bulky limbs throwing himself at a man who was hooked up on some blonde bitch. Venom was..frustrated. He wanted Eddie to notice his efforts. At least give him credit for something. Hell even thank him for all the mornings Venom's helped with his morning wood. Venom just wanted some form of appreciation.    
  
Eddie was lazily slumped against a couch cushion and the arm of the couch. Venom hadn't manifested himself in a few days and wouldn't answer Eddie's calls. Eddie had also realized he didn't feel as hungry. That was when the fear struck, it was irrational to think Venom died. Even Venom said Eddie would have to die for that to happen, but still it struck a fear deep inside Eddie that only manifested itself with binge eating and crying in the bathroom. Even then Venom hadn't come to wipe his tears.

It was nearly two in the morning on a Monday and Eddie could feel himself falling asleep as he slumped against the arm of the couch. The TV was making incoherent noises that became mush when they met Eddie's ears. His head was rested against his hand that nearly hung off the arm of the couch. In which his head was slipping down his sweaty palm. His socked feet were pulled up on the couch nestled half under him as if to prop himself up. He could feel his left foot going numb. The grogginess from his half lidded eyes was apparent from the way he continued to slowly blink before forcing his eyes open for the action to only repeat itself.   
  
It was terribly silent aside from the TV. That silence being in his head of course. Normally he could hear Venom shuffling around in his brain. Much sounding like filing cabinets open and close. Or rather glass cups plummeting to the floor. Either one was accurate depending on the day. Still Venom was deathly absent and Eddie hadn't slept in at least forty eight hours. The normal bags under his eyes now hung down nearly to his lips, and his normal bewildered look took on a more pungent expression like he was slowly going crazy. Which might have been true. In reality, Eddie had no clue what to do being alone. Eddie was highly social. He had been a reporter for perfect example. He was not advanced in the realm of loneliness. So this silence made him itch and even if the TV was on it sounded like a busted speaker in a car. He couldn't understand it, and it wasn't a living being to talk to. It wasn't Venom.   
**_"Eddie~"_**  
"Oh god Vee! You get your ass out here this fucking second and face me like a man you asshole!" Eddie nearly cried, tears filling his eyes.   
**_"Eddie, can you not explain these human emotions to me because even you do not understand them?"_**  
Well that was a punch Eddie wasn't expecting and his ferocity burned out like a candle. "What? Venom I don't think I understand what you mean..."  
 ** _"Of course you do Eddie."_** There was growl deep in Venoms voice. Not the usual grumble, a growl that blew fire deep in his chest, and he realized that burning sensation was Venoms hunger that hadn't been sated lately. **"Eddie we are getting tired of running in circles waiting for you to change. We have changed so much for you. Yet you stay the same, never once looking our way to thank us for what we have done for you. Eddie I am getting extremely tired of this little game you play. I learned how to cook for you, I clean up after you, heal you, I fucking feed you! And you give us nothing. Even the sex is all about you!"**  
Eddie swore symbiotes couldn't cry, but if they could the indication of water rimming Venoms eyes was proof they could. As he slowly exits Eddie's body to his humanoid form. "Vee I-"  
 **"No! No more half assed excuses!"** Venom now towered over Eddie a thick black figure looming over him as he sunk into the couch beneath him, and he winched at the pain in his abdomen. **"You're scared Eddie! Of us! Of what we can be together! Of... Me. You fear me, Eddie. You said you trusted us. That we could be amazing!"** A thick clawed hand grabbed Eddie's throat and his eyes went wide **. "You said you loved us... What truly is love Eddie, if not this?"** Tears rimmed Eddie's eyes and he gasped for air. The hold tightened, and he whimpered, his hands gripping Venom's hand to tear at the claw around his throat. "Vee..." It came across as a whisper and immediately Eddie felt his back smacking against the floor. He hadn't even realized Venom had pulled him off the couch.   
  
Venom had clawed his way back inside Eddie and went still. Just as he had been before. Eddie choked as he picked himself up leaning back against the couch. He could already feel the bruise. "Vee?" There was a long sigh and Eddie's head flung back to lay against the cushion of the couch. "You're right..." There was a stir deep inside Eddie. "I'm scared. Terrified actually. You... You do scare me. Hell I scared my damn self... So don't feel bad. But yeah, I'm terrified of us. I-this is all new for me big guy.. I can't read your mind like you read mine. Even now you know what I'm going to say before I say it. I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what's going on. And you make me feel so good, and god you're cooking is the best. But that doesn't overpower the fear I have. It's not the same for you... You don't have a completely different species in your body. You have your privacy, your own thoughts. I have my vault that it seems you keep getting into... I'm afraid things will changes if I go through with my instincts, which by the way have always been crappy. I didn't want to fuck things up, but that's obviously what I did anyways. And... I'm sorry."  
  
Nothing was said, there so no stir, nothing even muttered in his mind. Venom knew Eddie had more to say. He was in his mind after all. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I do love you Vee, and I do appreciate everything you do. Cooking, feeding, bringing self awareness, helping kill off assholes like Drake and Riot, hell even you constantly reading my mind. Fucking me.. I appreciate it all. Just ever since that happened," He knew he didn't have to explain because Venom saw. The way Annie slammed everything down, left kicked him out in the cold. Granted maybe he deserved it a little, but Venom still thrived to see the regret in her eyes when she saw what he was able to uncover. The truth. "I'm... I can. It's hard to explain my emotions, my problems, hell Vee I try to drink to forget for a while and I can't. Because you soak it all up."  
 **"It's poison, Eddie..."**  
"Poison is a bad, and secondly I know that, but sometimes forgetting it helps me understand, and process. Because when I come to again I can see everything from a different light...I just want to feel something other than regret and pain, but I'm afraid to let go of those feelings because I forgot what happiness was.... And I know you don't understand these emotions.."  
 ** _"Pain is what you feel, that sharp stab, the deep thud of your heart, the way your chest aches, when you think about her. When she left you on the street that day. When you see her with Dan. Regret is that knot in your stomach, the twist of your nerves, the vibration of worry in your heart, when you think about your questions to Drake that day you interviewed him. And happiness is what you feel when we eat tots... And cuddle at night, when we watch those stupid cartoons about a talking bunny,"_** Venom had now slowly manifested himself behind Eddie. His frame pushing the couch backwards some and Eddie forwards as he pressed the man to his chest. **"Happiness is us Eddie."**   
Venoms legs enveloped around Eddie, casting out from around his sides. Eddie could feel the bulge of muscle from the thick black thighs pressing against his sides. He leaned back into Venom and sighed. "First off don't dis the Bugs Bunny. He's the shit, I grew up watching that... Secondly," Eddie laid his head back against Venom's chest. "I know... I just. What is hard for you to make the choice to save me that day? To know you could have, probably should have died? To give up everything we had accomplished already? You said I changed your ideas about Earth? Did it not bother you in some way to give all of that up?"  
Eddie could feel Venom contemplate his question, he knew it didn't make sense to Venom right now. **"I can't say I really thought about it, because I did not have a choice, Eddie. It was kill myself and save you and the world you live on. Or not die not kill myself but doom the entire planet that I rather enjoy. I think I understand what you mean. If I would have had more time to plan, and powers like Riot, I do not think I would have done what I did. Of course I did not want to die. I could feel the pain rip through you when it happened but there was nothing I could do unless I wanted you dead."**  
"Yes so you understand this. That pain you said you felt, that's how I still feel about her sometimes. How me and you were together for a day, or however long. Me and her.. Had been like this for years... And in the blink of an eye it was ended just how the explosion ended us... It hurts Vee." Eddie sighed. Venom nodded. **"Yes I think I understand. Your pain that day, hurt worst then the fire. You were very upset."**  
"Yeah Vee that's the kind of pain I feel anytime I think of her."   
**"Than do not think about her."**  
Eddie would have laughed had he not been in such a crappy mood. Still a smile ghosted across his lips and he sighed. "I wish it were that easy, buddy."   
  
If anyone was good at changing the subject, it was Eddie Brock. It wasn't that he was smooth about it, the happening at the Life Foundation was proof of that. Eddie just couldn't focus and one thing for a long time, plus it was in his nature to change the subject. He was a reporter after all.   
"Vee your hungry. I can feel it. Why didn't you tell me, the pain in my abdomen is proof... You've been to long without.... What you need." He couldn't say 'without eating a person' just yet. He was still adapting to it. Venom's grip tightened around Eddie as he slid his arms around Eddie's waist pulling him tight against his chest. **"Wasn't hungry. Was worried about Eddie."** Venom murmured. **"He was being an ass, and Venom had to reassure him, he needs Venom. So Venom left. Venom had to show Eddie, that Eddie loves us."**  
"Oh come on big guy you know I love you." The dismissive nature actually caused Venom to sigh in his position behind Eddie. **"Eddie loves us like he did her. Eddie stop being so ignorant of your own feelings."** And with that Venom slipped back into Eddie's body forcing him to stand.   
**_"Now, let's go. I am hungry."_** Venom mumbled from the back of Eddie's mind. His voice seemed distant and the usual happiness that ran through them when they were going to hunt was stagnant. It felt caught in Eddie's stomach and suddenly he didn't feel so good. But nodding Eddie pulled himself forward. 

The easiest place to find bad guy at night was around Mrs.Chen's convenience store. This was the first place the two traveled anytime Venom was hungry mostly so Eddie could pick up more chocolate and candies they had come to find out Venom enjoyed.   
  
It was nearly three in the morning. Mrs. Chen's shop was closed but of course robbers and trashy people didn't sleep normal hours. Then what did that make them.... **_"We are Venom."_**  
Right.   
  
The door to Mrs.Chen's shop had been busted open and Eddie frowned. It was always the best people that were wounded the most. Eddie slipped in through the large hole in the glass and slowly stood. Two figures stopped and turned when Eddie's weight caused the glass to shatter further under him. Eddie smiled that crooked toothy grin, waved a hand and proceeded forward until guns were drawn. His narrowed and he put up his hands. "I... You don't wanna do this guys."   
  
It was the same routine anytime they stopped a robbery or someone pulled a gun on him. And Eddie felt Venom stir, he was waiting for the signal, and Eddie could feel him vibrating now. That was the sensation that was missing earlier. Anytime Venom was hyped up he vibrated.   
  
The click of one of the guns, was followed by another and Eddie sighed shaking his head. "Love, Mask?" For a moment the two young gentlemen gawked at Eddie like he was crazy. Which gave Venom a moment to run a warm rush through Eddie of gratitude at the dearing pet name before he growled, "Copy, Love." quickly Venom leaked out from Eddie encasing his body in a slick warm black nearly leathery substance. His teeth capping around Eddie's head. **"Now we can do this one of two ways-"** Venom was quickly cut off by a painless bullet to the chest and he chuckled before snapping up the culprit. **"I guess we can only do this one way then."** Quickly the man was bitten nearly in half. Venom loved his normal routine but he knew it bothered Eddie deeply, so he would always make his feasting rather rapid for Eddie's comfort. When his second bite the man was gone and his unhinged jaw closed. The other man was on the floor, seemingly in his own piss at that, crying. **_'Bad guy?'_** Venom gave Eddie the option to choose. He'd explained to Venom the ins and outs of bad guys and how some people had just fallen on hard times or were pressured into it. So Venom wanted to know, because if he made a mistake he was sure Eddie would find a way to kick his ass.   
'Honestly I don't think so Vee. I mean he pissed himself...'   
'True. True. Still very pathetic.'  
  
 **"Leave! Now go! Unless you want to end up armless, and legless, and finally headless."**   
Venom snapped pointing to the broken door. They were standing in the middle of the two aisles and Venom towered over both the shelves and the man on the ground.   
  
There was a hesitation in the others steps and he slid between Venom's feet, still on the ground whimpering. The trail of piss followed the man until he stood to run out the door knocking his head on some of the chipped glass. There was a deep chuckle as the man fell back and Eddie could feel Venom convulse around him. He could feel his abdomen tighten as he nearly bent over laughing. Eddie chuckled too as he felt Venom slowly release his skin and set him down to stand beside him. Venom was smiling like an idiot as he looked down at Eddie. Who's face flushed as he felt the thick clawed hands clasp his arms to set him down properly.  
 **"Definitely not a bad guy."** Venom spoke through his chuckling, his rolling lolling out of his mouth as he finished his sentence.  
  
Eddie tried to ignore the obvious blood and flesh that had caught in his teeth or stained his tongue for the moment. Venom was cute when his tongue lapped from his mouth like so, just not when human obviously still resided there.   
Eddie glanced away from Venom and  his eyes sparkled as he quickly jumped forward towards the counter. "We should probably let her know nothing was stolen. Unless that guy had food in his pockets which would now be digesting in your stomach." Eddie shuddered at the thought. Eddie scribbled on what he hope wasn't a paper that was important. Before turning to Venom who was now picking at his teeth. His thick claw scrapping at and in between his needle like teeth. "Oh god Vee..." Venom paused looked at Eddie and then proceeded to continue. When sirens were heard in the distance Venom sucked Eddie back inside his body and quickly threw them out the door. Proceeding to further damage it. Venom scaled the building hoping up to the roof to jump across a couple until he felt safe enough to let Eddie walk for himself. Hoping back down to the ground he slipped back into Eddie.  
  
Eddie took moment to gather himself again. Heights still weren't his thing even if it was only a four floored building. Eddie didn't favor it at all. Once he remained himself he push off of the wall and continued towards their apartment.

 

**_“Eddie?”_ **

“Yeah Vee?”

**_“Can we go for tacos?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone understands that when Venom's voice is bold and italicized that he is inside Eddie still, and when his voice is just bold he is in his humanoid form outside of Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like continuing this, should I?


End file.
